


Dreams

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And he doesn't remember everything right away of his previous lives, Basically Sehun is reborn as a goddess and ruler of a Vampiric people, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess of an ancient people is reborn in the body of Oh Sehun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really old thing I worked on and edited some to post. It's about two or three years old. Was just lurking on my laptop.

 

Sleep was heavy as it was peaceless. Sehun’s eyes felt like the world was burdened down on his full lashes as he woke slowly. The night air chilled him, he cursed remembering having forgotten to shut the window as he slowly sat up. However when his wide but curious stormy blue eyes opened he was surprised to see he was no longer in his room.

 

He had forgotten. Again.

 

Since a few nights ago he had been summoned by the Vampiric Imperial Court with no reason why or for how long. Each night silently a maid brought him a meal with no word of when he could return home after whatever misunderstanding was cleared. Everyone knew of the Vampiric Imperial Court. No human knew where it was and no vampire who valued their life would disclose the location. Their kinds had lived together peacefully. The humans continued to live as they always had, under the control of the human monarchy protected inside the walls of the kingdom. The vampires lived on the outside in their own palace. They weren’t so much different it seemed.

 

The loud crack of lightning illuminated the richly decorated room, breaking Sehun from his thoughts. He had no reason to believe they would harm him. They had put him in a room that was richly decorated, feed him expensive foods, and clothed him in fine silks. He didn’t like to think he might be their captive but rather a guest.

 

The Kingdom was many miles away, this was unknown to the confused human boy, and the human emperor had traded the boy over to the Vampiric royals to keep the age long peace they had always sustained. In truth, the vampires had been searching for something that was hidden in the human kingdom. Once they found it, they informed the king if it wasn’t handed over, they would destroy everything in their path to get it. The king had little trouble in tossing the boy to the vampires when he found that they wanted a lowly, insignificant orphan boy.

Little did he know what Sehun truly was.

 

Had they known, they might have asked for something in return.

 

Nonetheless Sehun sat in the bed rubbing his sore head. When he was taken from his home by the human soldier they had thrown him around and hit him to keep him compliant. The swelling had went down and he now quietly waited. When would they tell him why he was here? Surely, it wasn’t anything bad. Sehun had always lived a simple and quiet life. He copied holy books for a living. He lived alone and rarely spoke to anyone except the monks at the church.

 

Now he was in the palace of the Vampiric Imperial Court awaiting the whys, hows, and whats to be answered.

 

He stood from the bed, the silk night trousers and long white cotton tunic was clean and comfortable. Sehun hadn’t had the luxury of soft clothes in a long time. His usual outfit was scratchy and itchy made from burlap sacks. His pale feet touched the ground, a shock of cold escaping up his body. He watched the rain pelt at the window, the wind madly blowing the curtain about. He leaned and shut the window.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Sehun jumped, startled as he quickly turned. He hadn’t heard anyone enter. Not that he would have heard a vampire move, he thinks scoldingly to himself. They were as quiet as the dead. His eyes widened as he saw his visitor, so far the only one who spoke to him.

 

The man before him was terrifying. He had seen the maids but they all appeared to be humans. He wondered what a vampire would look like. Would he know when he saw them? Sehun had no doubt that the man before him was a vampire. He was tall, slender, and dressed like a rich noble. His clothes dark, his boots long and made from softened leather, and a frilly white blouse that Sehun commonly saw on noblemen. His height was unnerving, his eyes dark coppery colored like a blood stain, and lips curled up in a amused smile. His hair was inky, the blackest black Sehun had ever seen. He swallowed. He could see the glimpse of fangs when he smiled.

 

“M-my lord, why am I h-here?” Sehun asked slowly. He wasn’t sure how to address him or if their customs were the same as the human world.

 

“Why are you here?” The brow raised on the man as he smiled more this time. This smile was one that told Sehun to not trust him. It was devious and cold. “Don’t you know little human? You’re our lost goddess.”

 

Sehun’s throat dried. Everything in his body told him to run. The nerves, the little instictive voice in his head, and every primitive ounce of flesh told him he wasn’t safe. “Goddess? But sir, I am a man.”

 

A low but rich chuckle escaped the man. “We’ve been looking for you so long. We were surprised to find you in the human kingdom. Your new body is much different than your last, I must admit. But you are our goddess of death. Your smell gives you away, little human.”

 

Sehun shook his head. This was delusional. He was no goddess- god. He was simply a human man who worked at a monastery coping holy books. Wouldn’t he have known if he was an incarnate deity?

 

“Wouldn’t I know?” Sehun asked quietly, “Surely, you’re mistaken.”

 

The man only smiled. “Even know, standing here I can smell you. I could smell you from the moment you entered the palace. Everyone is frenzied by your smell, love. It’s you, we all know. You smell of death, of life, and irresistible bloodlust.”

 

Sehun shivered slightly as the raspy deepness of his voice. He paled. “W-will I be killed?”

 

“No.” The man said quickly, “You have nothing to fear here. Our young goddess is cherished more than anything else. Our goddess of death is much like our mother. She bore us from her own flesh and every so often she’s awakened in a new body. We know when she is, we are drawn to the blood that created us. The same blood flowing in your veins.”

 

Sehun dropped his gaze to his forearm where he saw the bluish veins pulsing no doubt with fear. He looked back up, “Will I ever get to leave?”

 

“No.” He smiled, “But that won’t be any trouble. We will restore your memories so you remember us. Of course, you’ve never been a human or a man before. We were all very surprised. But nonetheless we live to serve you.”

 

“I don’t want anyone to serve me! I want to go back to my home.” Sehun said instead, “I am a measly and humbled human man. I could no more be your goddess reborn than one of you as I am now.”

 

The vampire man stepped closer, gentle but very much like a predator. “What do you have to return to? A low human life where people have disrespected you? Your human king gave you over like you were cattle for trade. Had we not been grateful for your return we would have bleed him dry for his disrespect of our goddess.”

 

“I am not your goddess.”

 

“Our god. Our divine creator.” The man corrected himself.

 

Sehun shook his head. He could see the frustration spreading across the vampire’s face. He didn’t want to anger him but he didn’t want to mislead him more. How could someone so ordinary with no recollection of these memories when a vampire goddess?

 

“What is your name?” Sehun asked suddenly.

 

A wave of hurt crossed the man’s face. “My name is Zitao, my lord.” He said slowly, “I know you must be confused but I know I’ve found you. If not your blood was the proof then your appearance is. There is no mistake. In time you will understand when your memories are restored. Until then trust me, no harm will come to you. No vampire would dare curse themselves by hurting you. We live to please you. Much like the human God and the humans. We could no more hurt you than we could hurt ourselves.”

Sehun’s eyes lowered. How could he be a god? A human boy no more than nineteen? Too skinny to do much labor, lacking elegance, and untamed blonde locks that resembled none of the class that the man before him had. His eyes, startling blue, framed by golden lashes, bright rosy cheeks and a delicateness he always despised. Sehun was a parentless peasant from the human world. He wasn’t their deity.

 

“I see the apprehension on your face, my lord.” Zitao said slowly, “In many of your lives before I have guarded you. Please allow me to continue my duty in this confusing time. All your questions will be answered. But first, you must meet the others again.”

 

Sehun tried to swallow the fear building up or the confusion. The vampire seemed so sure. What did he smell like to him? Like ancient goddess reborn? Or like cattle ready to be slaughtered?

 

Zitao moved quickly, almost too quickly for Sehun to see. The vampire man grabbed a thick robe made of fine red silk and draped it over his arms. Sehun could tell the man was powerful and much quicker than he could ever imagine. He must be holding back so he doesn’t frighten him. It was the thoughtfulness in that, that made Sehun agree to meet the others who were waiting to see him.

 

Zitao moved slowly, taking Sehun’s elbow and guiding him ever so lightly from the rooms. Much like he thought the palace was grand. The hallways long and tall, decorated with golds and beautiful red curtains. Paintings of animals, so fine in detail, hung on the walls. Jewels and pottery scattered here and there. The ground glassed over with a dark marble Sehun could only admire.

 

“You have nothing to fear. Calm your heart, little human.” Zitao said quietly, “No one would dare harm you. If they did, they would have me and many of your other followers to go through. Once you get your powers back, you will be in position to rule us again.”

 

“Rule?” Sehun mumbled.

 

“Yes, it is your rightful place amongst us.”

 

“Don’t you already have a vampire ruler? Emperor of you and all the other darker creatures that are forbidden in the human kingdom?” Sehun asked.

 

“He is only a substitute until you come back to power. He was your consort in your last life.” Zitao explained.

 

Consort? Sehun blushed. Ah, this was strange. He had a lover from a time he couldn’t remember, he was going to rule a world he knew nothing about, and he was a Vampiric goddess reborn into a male human body. It seemed the fates weren’t so kind this time around.

 

“What happened to me before? I thought vampires were immortal?”

 

“You killed yourself. You were in a dark place and in despair. Your body was weakening because you refused to feed. You slowly fell into madness.” Zitao spoke, “But this time, we’re here to keep you forever. Without you we are lost.”

 

Sehun didn’t ask any more questions.

 

They ended at the hallway and turned as Zitao pushed open two large doors. Sehun supposed he could no longer run, even if he did Zitao was much quicker than he. He tried to hide behind Zitao’s large frame but the man was too insightful. He moved aside, the brightness of the room making Sehun’s eyes hurt.

 

A series of gasps, a sob, and even a shout was heard across the room that was full of people all looking at him. It was a ball? Many vampires dressed in finery stood in what appeared to be a ballroom waiting for his presence. He felt warm with embarrassment. What would they think? Would they be displeased?

 

Zitao led him through the crowd of people and to a chair that resembled a throne in the front of the ballroom.

 

“Your place, my lord.” He said gesturing for him to sit.

 

Sehun swallowed again. He really wanted to run. But there was no way out of it now. He took a step up and sat down wanting to avoid any eye contact with others in the room. Zitao moved to step aside but Sehun quickly grabbed his sleeve.

 

“Please stay here by me.” Sehun mumbled. He had said he would protect him and with all these hungry beady eyes on him, it was only natural he would want someone near him to ensure his safety. Zitao smiled and nodded,

 

“Anything you wish, my lord.” Zitao said as he simply moved to Sehun’s side instead.

 

The crowd of onlookers murmured to each other. Sehun was unsure what he was suppose to do. He didn’t let go of Zitao, just incase the man left him. However it was only a few seconds before another man pushed past the crowd.

 

“Jongin is his name.” Zitao said with a slight scoff.

 

The man before him shot a glare at Zitao, no shame in not hiding his obvious dislike. However when the man, Jongin it seemed, turned to Sehun his face softened. He was much like Zitao. But where Zitao was dark and brooding, this man was Jongin was light and readable. And what he was looking at Sehun was with affection. His short dark hair, his eyes a red like Zitao’s, and he appeared more gentlemanly.

 

Jongin didn’t pause and walked right up to him and bent down, smashing his lips to Sehun’s. Sehun was beyond shocked. His lips were warm and tasted of wine. He tensed and hesitantly pushed the man away.

 

“He doesn’t remember yet.” Zitao muttered quietly.

 

“Quiet Zitao.” Jongin said, though unlike Zitao his own temper was uncontrollable. “My lovely little goddess, you’ve returned to me. So selfish in not taking me with you.” This must have been the lover Zitao was referring to, Sehun thought. “But now that you’ve returned I can be reunited with my undying love.”

 

Sehun swallowed. “I-I..” He looked at Zitao for some help. What could he say to the man that had apparently been his lover when he was a woman in a past life? That he didn’t feel the same? That he remembered nothing of him? That kissing him- in a crowd of people seemed highly inappropriate.

 

“Jongin, you’re lingering on the verge of my irritation. No one is trying to take your place. But remain cautious of our lord’s feelings. He can’t remember anything of his powers or previous life yet.”

 

Jongin didn’t hide his displeasure. But once again, when his eyes sought Sehun’s he was gentle again and took the young human boy’s hands. “Lord, my love, I will be more patient. My heart burns with happiness as we all do. Reunited with our goddess at last.” Jongin bent down and pressed a small kiss on Sehun’s wrist and let his hand drop in his lap before moving to the other side of him, but unlike Zitao it was a possessive gesture. It was clear that Jongin had all intentions of claiming his spot next to his eternal lover with no mind to his new body.

 

He met many more vampires again.

 

Yifan, a very scary vampire man with little emotion. Junmyeon, a man who spoke intelligently and gentle but was opposing as he was kind. Yoona, a beautiful vampire woman who had served him in his former life. Jonghyun, a vampire whose lingering gaze made him feel uncomfortable. A pair of twins Luhan and Minseok who appeared to be more demon than vampire - which unsettled Sehun.

 

“What do you want from me?” Sehun finally asked the crowd before him, nervous and uncomfortable with the amount of attention he was getting. Jongin refused to leave his side and offered him nice foods and drinks, gentle small touches here and there. Zitao was stone faced and stayed by his side as he asked. The vampires before him introduced themselves one by one and expressed their joy of his return.

 

“What do you mean, love?” Jongin was the one to speak.

 

“I remember nothing. I feel as if only human. How can I rule a place I have no memory of?” He asked quietly.

 

“Someone ought to tell him.” The one who said he was Zitao said. “Surely it will put our lord at a ease of mind.”

 

Yoona smiled, her gold skin admitting a heavenly glow as she stepped to the foot of the throne and bent to her knees, “My lord, you must choose one of us as your companion, as your lover. Jongin was your lover in the past. But your new body isn’t tied to his any longer.” There was a low growl admitted from Jongin, but she was unfazed, “Once you choose, they will lead you through the ritual to regain your powers and memories.”

 

“C-choose a ..” Sehun couldn’t complete the sentence. The people before him were potential lovers he realized. The crowd had nearly thirty different vampire women and men alike. All beauty, all terrifying, and all interested in him? This was the imperial court after all. All royalty with the interest of courting him…

 

“The sooner you choose, the sooner you won’t be so afraid.” Luhan, one of the twins said, “Your little heart is beating so fast. We call can smell the divine blood flowing so quick, rest assured we are all friends to you, divine goddess.”

 

It seemed they wouldn’t go for him simply returning to the human world and forgetting all this mess. All eyes on him, ready for him to decide… In the human world, he had been a parasite, a undesirable.. But here it seemed no one cared of that. They all wanted him because he was their goddess reborn.

 

He blinked. It was all too much, so soon. But if he wanted to know the truth, he had to have his memories awakened? By who he choose as a lover?

 

“I must choose one?”

 

The room erupted into laughter and Sehun blushed.

 

“Our divine god wants more than one lover?” A joking voice teased.

 

It wasn’t what Sehun meant. He only wanted to know if his memories would be restored without choosing. He didn’t know them. Maybe if his memories were restored, he could choose better..

 

He turned to Zitao, unsure. But the man wasn’t giving any signs of helping him. This was something he had to do alone. He could feel the hand of Jongin on his shoulder, reminding him.. the pressure was almost too much, too desperate.

 

“Jongin?” Sehun mumbled.

 

“Yes, my lord?” The man seemed too pleased to serve him. He could repay that with keeping him in his position of his lover right? There must have been a reason in his previous life he was with Jongin of all people.

 

“Y-you.”

 

A painfully handsome smile broke across his face. “It would be my honor, my lord.”

 

Sehun had admitted the choice was really between Jongin or Zitao. But he rather no burden Zitao with the duty if he wasn’t interested. Jongin seemed more than willing and less frightening than the other vampires before him.

  
  
  


Zitao escorted them back to the room from before. Sehun nervously fretted as Jongin shone with his delight. Sehun had mumbled an excuse to leave the party of vampires behind. He really would enjoy his memories to know what he ought to be doing.

 

“My bedchambers are across the hall, my lord. You need only shout if you need me.” Zitao said before bowing and retiring the two men alone.

 

Sehun was honestly terrified.

 

It seemed as Jongin could sense it. “You don’t need to be so worked up. Come here.” He was sitting on the edge of the bed perfectly calm. “We’ve been alone so many times. You were a woman before, a beauty. But in this body my feelings haven’t changed. Your kind soul shines through, you’re still the same even if you don’t know it yet.”

 

Sehun moved closer, uneasy. The way he saw it Jongin would do him harm if he pleased if he wanted it or not - he could only trust him not to. Jongin’s hands were gentle, as if to ease comfort into Sehun.

 

“There are some rules of the vampire world you must know.” Jongin said, “One doesn’t share their blood with another vampire - it’s a taboo. Strictly forbidden if it’s forced. There is a high punishment. However, there is one not bound by this law. You, my lord. Our goddess who lives on death. You’re allowed to drink from whoever you like.”

 

The thought of drinking blood made him queasy as Jongin pushed back the robe Zitao had given him earlier. His pale skin sprung goosebumps.

 

“Drinking your blood would be punishable by death. However in your past you often rewarded those with a taste if they pleased you. Vampire blood makes us stronger, hence why it’s forbidden. Your blood, my lord, gives us your powers for a small amount of time.” Jongin said, “But when one drinks another blood, it gives them their memories and in a way, you can hear their thoughts.”

 

Sehun swallowed as Jongin slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He knew where physically this was going but unsure what Jongin was saying.

 

“What are you telling me? Please be frank.” Sehun muttered.

 

“You must drink my blood to regain your powers. And I must drink yours to turn you.” Jongin said, “I was trying to paint a picture of how intimate this act is. And how you should never allow someone toy you into it.”

 

His white shirt dropped and his chest was bare to Jongin. He tried to not blush, it probably wasn’t their first time. But in this body, it was.

 

Jongin’s eyes lingered over his body, slowly as if to take in it all. “You’ll always be gorgeous to me. Pale and pure, my love.”

 

Sehun shivered when Jongin leaned forward to place a kiss on his stomach. “Will it hurt?” Sehun asked.

 

“The bite? For a second. But if done correctly you can feel pleasure as well.” Jongin said, “I would never do anything that causes you pain.”

 

Sehun watched Jongin slowly undo his trousers and blushed more. What had he been like in his previous life? He watched his own pants drop before Jongin pushed him back on the bed. Sehun laid nude as Jongin smiled faintly.

 

“Your heart is beating so quickly, love.” Jongin said as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the human’s lips. “I won’t touch you until you remember me. Until you love me again.”

 

Sehun was comforted.

 

“It will string for a second, my lord. Only a second. When I tell you to bite, bite me. It won’t hurt me.” Jongin said as he leaned down, hovering over the man. He pulled him up slightly, so Sehun could have access to his neck when it was time. Jongin buried his face into the man’s neck and slowly ran a tongue over the spot he was going to bite.

 

Jongin hadn’t tasted him in years. The smell of the blood lingering under the skin called to him. He heard the slick of his fangs extending and lapped at the soft skin. His goddess was back in his arms as he ought to be. He touched Sehun’s soft neck and bit.

 

Sehun gasped at the sharp pain but like Jongin promised it floated away quickly. Instead it was replaced with warmth, growing warmth that became uncomfortable.

 

Jongin’s eyes grew hard as he tasted the liquid heaven of his god of death. He lapped the wild tasting blood, floral yet deeply rich. His body felt surer when he tasted the deliciously addicting flavor of his lover. But only one thing was better than biting his goddess and that was being bitten by him.

 

Jongin pulled away, eyes dark with the lust of the blood, his hand going up neck but Sehun stopped him. Sehun heaved a breath, his body weak but this somehow familiar to him.

 

“I can do it.” Sehun rasped, remembering this part. He had bitten Jongin so many times before. The boy tasted like passion and chocolate.

 

Sehun scraped his nails across Jongin’s chest, drawing blood to the surface. Sehun leaned forward, licking the sweet blood swelling on Jongin’s firm collar. And the memories flooded in;

 

“Jongin,” Sehun groaned, breathless by his lovers touch but his voice was that of a woman. The boy, young for a vampire, seemed to know exactly where to touch. “Oh god--”

 

“Good?” Jongin asked wanting only to please his goddess.

 

“Very.” Sehun’s feminine throaty voice said.

\--

“Your divine majesty, they’re becoming restless. They want to destroy the humans.” Yoona said, “We’ve had peace for so long! These rebels dare disobey you, our goddess.”

 

“Don’t fret, my dear.” Sehun’s lovely sweet voice said. “They will bow to me or burn. I can rip off their little wings of freedom if I like.”

 

“Ruthless love, so ruthless.” Jongin said by his side.

 

\--

Sehun’s body was full of anger. More anger than he had ever experienced in his life. Betrayal. He burned with the scorn of what he was feeling.

 

“You ask me to be merciful?” Sehun’s body was fragile like a woman’s but the power in his pooled around like an angry storm. He could feel the power in his veins. If he willed it, the prisoner before him would simply die by Sehun’s will.

 

The man wringed in pain. Sehun realized it was his doing. He was hurting the man.

 

“My goddess! I did it for you! T-the humans should worship at your feet! They should fear us! Not belittle our essence!”

 

“When I command peace, when I command we leave them be you are to do so! You went behind my back. You betrayed my trust. You did as I said not to do!” Sehun roared. “You talk of the human’s wickedness. Their wars. Their greed. What is yours? Should I kill you? Should I rip apart your pathetic body? Prying on a weak human! The shame of your sins is flooding over me!”

\--

Sehun weeped in his body of a woman. He weeped because he had to kill the man who betrayed him.

 

“Zitao, I desperately want to keep peace. Don’t they see? With peace we don’t have to fear the humans hunting us. We are so greatly outnumbered. We couldn’t win a war. There are millions of them, just a few thousand of us.”

 

“My goddess you are not wrong. Because of you, we exist in peace.” Zitao murmured in her ear sweetly, his hand caressing her back.

 

“I love you Zitao.” Sehun said, “You are my loyalest follower.”

 

“What of Jongin?”

 

“I love him as well. He’s so sweet and eager. I love all my children.” Sehun said sweetly as she saw the flash of hurt across Zitao’s face. “A goddess must love all her children.”

 

“But he is your lover and what am I? Your servant until you tire of me. Forgive my annoyance, but you toy with our hearts like pawns.”

 

“No. I don’t, Zitao. I simply love you both. Like you love that Yuri woman. Did you think I don’t know?” She demanded, “Your lucky my heart isn’t a jealous one. I love those who are kind to me. I love those who follow me. And Zitao, your loyalty is priceless.”

 

Zitao pressed his lips softly against her forehead. “But you love Jongin more than me?”

 

“Yes.”

\--

Sehun’s eyes broke open, rimmed with tears. Jongin was at his side, laying eyes open at Sehun. Sehun turned slowly, his hands coming up to grip Jongin’s face.

 

“Jongin.” He mumbled throatedly.

 

“Goddess?” Jongin asked.

 

“Yes. I can remember. I remember it all.” Sehun said as he leaned forward, a gentle kiss pressed to Jongin’s lips. “I remember the rebellion. I remember you. I remember those in my court. Zitao. I remember my death.”

 

Jongin cringed. “How could you leave us? Leave me? What were you thinking?”

 

Sehun couldn’t say. It would only hurt Jongin. Zitao had been so depressed. So angry at him. He couldn’t love simply one person. It wasn’t what a goddess was born to do. Jongin hadn’t known. It would crush the boy. The rebellion, the betrayal of some of his children, the anger of Zitao.. It had been too much.

 

“I won’t leave you again. I promise.” Sehun murmured sweetly as he pulled the boy’s warm body to his own. “Do you speak the truth when you say this body doesn’t bother you?”

 

“Of course it doesn’t. My heart belongs to your soul, not your body.” Jongin said as he placed a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder. “I could care less if you’re a man or a woman.”

 

“Make love to me.” Sehun murmured the order but knew Jongin didn’t need to be.

 

 

 


End file.
